


...Did you fall, Icarus?

by KMarvelitas



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Gen, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), POV Male Character, Teen Angst, VictUuri, Yurio need more love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMarvelitas/pseuds/KMarvelitas
Summary: "Todo el caos de sus pensamientos siempre iniciaba y terminaba con Victor."





	

Como en el antiguo mito griego se había desplomado desde lo más alto del cielo debido a su ambición desmedida. Sin ninguna clase de preocupaciones, se había sentido tan seguro de sí mismo, su confianza que parecía no tener límites, lo había cegado a toda razón y en su absurda arrogancia había creído que podría alcanzar el sol, su sol, con tan solo su talento...pero había fallado de forma miserable. Terminó cayendo, estrellándose contra la realidad.

El sol que tanto anhelaba, ya se encontraba muy lejos y era inalcanzable. La realidad es que nunca le había pertenecido. Ahora, solo en su memoria existiría el recuerdo de que alguna vez hubo una cálida caricia en su cabeza y una promesa rota. Victor nunca sería capaz de mirarlo como un igual, para él era solo un niño. No importaba cuánto se hubiera esforzado por seguir sus pasos. No era suficiente. ¡Jah! Creyó que podría superar a la leyenda viviente de Victor Nikiforov, que sería capaz de comerse al mundo...pronto se dio cuenta que era un pez muy pequeño dentro de una pecera muy grande. Aún le faltaba mucho por crecer si quería alcanzar a sus rivales.

Entró en la pista de hielo deslizándose con lentitud hasta el centro de la pista, cerró los ojos mientras el sonido de la música se elevaba por encima de sus turbulentos pensamientos, se concentró solo en las notas, el constante latido de su corazón, su respiración y cada uno de los movimientos de su cuerpo. De ese cuerpo que con cada día que pasaba se volvía más extraño, más difícil de dominar y comprender.

La música era como un lamento.

Podía sentir la tristeza, la desesperación y el miedo propios que habitaban debajo de su piel. Las emociones que bullían dentro de él, amenazaban con tragarlo entero. Su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho, sentía la música, podía percibir cómo el sonido vibraba en su interior conforme se deslizaba en el hielo, moviéndose con soltura. Aumentó la velocidad, tomó impulso y salto, girando su cuerpo para caer con la seguridad y elegancia que lo caracterizaba. Era un _salchow_ triple perfecto.

Yuri se estaba ahogando. Esas emociones, extrañas, confusas. El miedo. Siempre el miedo a fracasar, a no cumplir con las expectativas, al cambio que estaba por atravesar. Giró, llevando sus manos hasta su rostro. ¿Por quién o qué patinaba? ¿Por quién o qué se había esforzado durante todo ese tiempo? La respuesta simple era por su familia, pero había más. Mucho más. Pero si comenzaba a sacar todo lo que había dentro de él, quizás ya no pudiera reconocerse. Se deslizó hacia atrás, preparándose para saltar conforme el ritmo de la música aumentaba.

Amaba patinar. Amaba competir. Amaba ser el mejor. ¿Acaso estaba mal tener tanta ambición? ¿Cuándo la confianza y la convicción se convertían en orgullo desmedido? ¿Por eso Yuuri lo había vencido? ¿Por eso Victor lo había elegido a él? ¿Era su culpa? ¿Era porque amaba al japonés? ¿Qué era el amor? ¿Qué era ágape? ¿Quién era él? Arrugó el ceño, saltando con fuerza, con toda la potencia que sus músculos podían conseguir, pero sin control y terminó perdiendo su equilibrio. Cayó sobre el hielo, un sonido de dolor escapó de sus labios con el brusco impacto.

Golpeó el hielo con sus puños.

\- ¡Maldición! -gritó frustrado, golpeando la fría superficie, una y otra vez, cada vez más lento hasta que se detuvo por completo.

Su pecho subía y bajaba al acelerado ritmo de su respiración. Llevó las manos hasta su cabeza, estirando los mechones de cabello rubio entre sus dedos mientras apretaba los dientes.

¿Por qué estaba tan enojado?

No era solo por haber perdido, después de todo el perder había sido culpa de su pobre desempeño, no iba a negar que el maldito cerdo había sido mucho mejor que él, en todo sentido. Estaba enojado con _Vitya_ , estaba enojado porque había roto su promesa...pero esa había sido la promesa dada a un niño. Un compromiso vacío, sin importancia. Estaba enojado consigo mismo porque de forma infantil había creído que esa promesa era algo real e importante. Quería gritar, golpear su cabeza contra el hielo, maldecir a Victor y a su estúpido cerdo, pero en su lugar se quedó tirado en medio de la pista, sin mover un músculo.

Todo el caos de sus pensamientos siempre iniciaba y terminaba con Victor.

Entonces, la verdad lo golpeó como un tren. Por un instante, se quedó sin aliento mientras miraba el techo abovedado, su espalda estaba en contacto con el helado hielo de la pista. Se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo, riendo suavemente, pero el sonido pronto se transformó en un sollozo.

\- De eso se trataba, _Vitya_...ahora lo entiendo todo -murmuró con una sonrisa triste en sus labios. Su mano libre se aferró a la tela sobre su pecho, estrujándola con fuerza.

No tenía idea de que pudiera doler así.

 

**\--**

 

Días después...

 

Yuri odiaba esa parte de las competencias. La parte donde tenía que hablar con los medios de comunicación, que tenía que responder preguntas (algunas más estúpidas que otras), sin embargo ahí estaba. Soportando la sofocante habitación, los flash y las luces de las cámaras sobre su rostro.

“¿Cuál será el tema de su programa libre?” Escuchó la voz del reportero, que consiguió elevarse lo suficiente para llamar su atención.

Sabía que Victor y el cerdo podían ver eso. Esperaba que lo vieran.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

\- La pérdida del primer amor -anunció sin inmutarse. 

Su mirada llena de decisión, de confianza, estaba enfocada en las cámaras. Era una declaración solemne que no necesitaba palabras. Era un mensaje tácito

 

**Estoy aquí, sé que puedo ser mejor. Voy a ganar. Mírame.**


End file.
